A number of presently developed and developing computer systems include multiple processors in an attempt to provide increased computing performance. Advances in computing performance, including for example processing speed and throughput, may be provided by parallel computing systems and devices as compared to single processing systems that sequentially process programs and instructions.
For parallel join processes, a number of approaches have been proposed. However, the previous approaches each include sequential operations and/or synchronization operations such as, locking, to avoid inconsistencies or lapses in data coherency. Thus, prior proposed solutions for parallel join operations and processes in parallel computation environments with shared memory either contain a sequential step(s) and/or require some sort of synchronization on the data structures.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism for efficiently processing join processes in parallel computation environments are provided by some embodiments herein.